


Vuelve a Mi

by babyhellboy



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, also my tenth fic!!!, and oh boy is beatrice angry, lilbea, liliths death but make it beatrice's point of view, super super brief jillian salvius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy
Summary: Beatrice couldn’t even articulate her rage. Her pain. Nothing she said would ever be able to convey to Mary just how badly the woman had *fucked up* by saying something like that to Lilith.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Vuelve a Mi

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted fic number 10 to be lilshotgun but lilbea kinda just happened and i could not stop it lol

She's dead, Beatrice thought to herself. It couldn’t be true... It just couldn’t. Beatrice sat there thinking. Mary had come back, but Lilith? Mary looked at Beatrice with an apologetic glance.

“I’m sorry,” Mary said to Beatrice, “she was too quick. There was nothing that I could do to stop her.” 

Tears were running down Beatrice’s face. 

“And you didn’t even dare to bring back her body?” she bit out harshly making Mary wince. 

“You don’t get it Beatrice, there was nothing left back to bring other than the sword.”

Mary handed the sword over to Beatrice and she accepted it with sadness. 

“How... How could there possibly be no body...”

“A tarask,” Mary could hardly repeat what had happened, “it took her. I screamed for her not to go towards it but she wouldn’t listen. It was my fault I’m so sorry.”

_ My fault. _

Mary had said something to Lilith. Beatrice’s head snapped up to look at the taller woman with steel in her eyes. It made Mary flinch.

“She would never be so reckless. What did you say to her.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a demand. Mary wanted to lie. She wanted to tell Beatrice that it was nothing. But she knew Beatrice prided honesty above anything else. 

“I... I called her heartless...”

Silence. It scared Mary more than the biggest tarask ever could. Mary could feel it now. The friendship that the two women had was hanging off a string and that string’s cords were at their last life. 

“You...” 

Beatrice couldn’t even articulate her rage. Her pain. Nothing she said would ever be able to convey to Mary just how badly the woman had _fucked up_ by saying something like that to Lilith. 

Beatrice thought about every conversation she had ever had with Lilith. How Lilith had gushed over the new recruits and their improvement over the days training against her. She would never voice it to them but she would tell Beatrice.

She looked back up at Mary, anger burning her eyes. 

“GODDAMN YOU, MARY.”

Beatrice hit her. Hard. And Mary staggered backwards in shock. Not once had she ever heard even the softest of curses come from the small nun. And not once had Beatrice ever acted out like she had now. 

She deserved it of course. She was honestly expecting worse. But when Beatrice left Mary still standing in the church, Mary was even more surprised.

* * *

The door slammed open and Beatrice and Ava turned suddenly, eyes wide with disbelief.

“Ava,” Lilith said as she crumpled to the floor. 

“Lilith,” Beatrice whispered. 

She rushed to Lilith with a swiftness that left Ava’s head spinning. 

_Oh my God. She’s alive._

Beatrice couldn’t believe her eyes. She held Lilith. She could _hold_ Lilith. Ava came to Beatrice’s side trying to help. 

“No. Let me do it. Please.”

Beatrice picked Lilith up with such ease it shocked even herself. She held the frail woman in her arms and wanted to sob. Lilith had lost so much weight. What exactly happened to her? 

“Where, Ava?”

Ava nodded furiously and led Beatrice to a room with two medical beds and Beatrice laid Lilith softly on the closest one she could get to. The adrenaline was wearing off and her arms were getting too shaky to hold her anymore. 

Beatrice looked Lilith over, her hair was a mess, she was caked in so much blood. Beatrice wanted to cry so hard but she had things to do first. 

“Clothes. And some towels and water,” she said to Ava with calculated control, “please.”

Ava once again nodded and turned to go and get what was asked of her as Beatrice made quick work of Lilith’s bloodied overcoat. 

Beatrice couldn’t do much more on her own so she waited. And she cried. Camila came in carrying the things Ava had been asked for silently placing them down and waiting for Beatrice to tell her what to do next. 

Beatrice wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. Lilith was back and she wouldn’t be too thrilled about waking up all bloody. That thought made her smile just a tiny bit. 

“Help me hold her up.”

* * *

Lilith was now in a fresh set of scrubs. Nobody had noticed the gigantic scab on her belly, they had been too frantic to get her out of her torn up clothes and put her in something clean. Jillian had come through with an IV and hooked it up to Lilith, looking at Beatrice with concern. 

Camila knew that Beatrice needed a moment alone so she left the two women in the room. Beatrice held Lilith’s hand in her own. _God, how many times had she cried today?_ She brought Lilith’s hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon her fingers. 

“Do not _ever_ do that again,” she whispered to the unconscious woman, “you just can’t. I... I have so much that I haven’t said to you. I’m so sorry it's taken me so many years to realize.”

The tears wouldn’t stop at this point and she was frustrated. Beatrice wiped them away with her free hand before clutching Lilith’s hand again and squeezing it. 

“Please wake up. I can’t... I need you to wake up. Please.” 

Lilith’s hand squeezed Beatrice’s back. 

“It took you so many years to realize what?”

Beatrice laughed, of course Lilith had heard that. And just like that, she lost every single word she wanted to say to Lilith.

Happy tears ran down her face, her right hands coming up to clutch Lilith’s face. Beatrice ran her thumbs down Lilith’s sunken cheeks. Lilith looked like hell but Beatrice had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Lilith smiled at her softly and tilted her head into Beatrice’s touch. 

“So are you going to spit it out, or are you going to stand there like the fawn we had spotted in the lower gardens when we were children?”

Beatrice laughed at the memory. It had been such a special day. But that was a story for another time.

“I’m helplessly in love with you, Lilith,” she whispered ever so softly in fear of being rejected by her best friend. 

Lilith stared at her with an indescribable look in her eyes. Shock? Beatrice couldn’t tell.

Just as she was about to pull away from her, Lilith leaned forward and gave her the softest kiss. Their lips barely touched, it didn’t even feel real. Beatrice’s mind, so quick to process everything, was at a blank. There was no way that had actually happened. No way Lilith felt the same way about Beatrice that she felt about her. But when their heads pulled away from each other, Beatrice got all the confirmation she needed. 

“I’m helplessly in love with you too, Beatrice.”


End file.
